


Prop. of X

by werewindle



Series: Owned [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander celebrate their one week anniversary...</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fall_for_sx/">fall for SX 2005</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prop. of X

All in all Spike's unlife was better then it had been in years - certainly since before Dru had gotten ill. And Spike didn't have to worry about him running off with a chaos demon. No, if there was one thing his Nummy was it was loyal. Being with the human was better then Spike had imagined.

Xander had told him this morning that he had a surprise for him when he got home. Now Spike figured his Nummy wanted to celebrate their first week together - which was fine by Spike, but he'd be damned if he didn't do something for Xander as well. Which would explain the dinner Spike was making. Well, /ordering/. 

He wanted to do something different and fun. One of the things that Xander had talked about, was wanting to travel the world. Well Sohan's wasn't exactly world travel but it served authentic Indian food. Spike looked over the menu. He wanted finger foods, because that was half the experience, and recognizable things for a first try. So it was Naan, chicken, lamb and a couple of vegetable dishes - oh, and some mango ice cream for dessert. 

  


* * *

  


Xander came home tired, chalky from dry walling and trying to curb the urge to bounce. Not only was it officially the weekend, but his three days of waiting had paid off and his surprise had been finished last night. Xander pulled out his keys to unlock the door, while still bouncing on his toes. Oh well. He stepped inside and barely had time to close the door before Spike had him pinned. They kissed, open-mouthed and aggressive after a day apart. 

"Hey Luv." Spike greeted, when they parted. 

"Hey Vampire-mine. How about you let me grab a shower then I can show you my surprise." 

"Hmm" Spike leaned in to kiss Xander again. "How 'bout shower and then you can give me my pressie after dinner?" 

The brunet took one more swift kiss, "‘kay. Whatever it is, it smells good." 

  


* * *

  


Spike and Xander sat on the living room floor, the small feast spread out on the wide coffee table. They laughed and fed each other bits of food, while sharing a bottle of beer. Spike had forgone candles and turned on the neon-wall art thing Clem had given them, lighting the room in a blue glow. Not traditionally romantic maybe, but it suited them. 

The pair finished eating and sat kissing softly for a few minutes. Reluctantly Xander pulled back and got up to get his surprise. The brunet pulled a cloth-wrapped bundle out of his lunch pail. Sinking back on to the floor beside Spike, he pulled the cloth off revealing a deep purple glass bottle. Spike looked at Xander quizzically not sure what it could be. 

Xander set the bottle on the coffee table and leaned forward capturing Spike's mouth in a deep kiss. He pulled back teeth nipping the vampire's lower lip. "I told you I'd mark you for all the world to see and I meant it." He kissed his stunned lover again. When they parted Xander continued his explanation carefully watching Spike's face. 

"Tara knew how to make inks - the plain kind, for calligraphy and stuff. And she and Willow found an incantation to make it resistant to vampire physiology. This will be permanent. Tattoos fade - even on humans, but this will last sharp and bold for centuries. The best part?" Xander stroked a hand across Spike's cheek. "It can be painted on; no needles or demon tattoo artist. Just a special paint brush, three words and a wait." 

"Painless, then?" Spike looked vaguely disappointed. 

Xander laughed kissing away the slight frown. "Didn't say that. According to Tara it'll sting like a bitch, pretty much like a regular one. Maybe burn a bit." He shrugged. Xander knew what the vampire had been thinking - without the pain it'd hardly seem real. The pain proves it, a sense memory to mark the occasion. 

"Strip and lay down." Xander ordered as he moved the coffee table out of the way. Spike stood up and pulled his t-shirt off. He loved it when Xander got all forceful. Spike shucked his jeans and watched Xander pull a paintbrush from his back pocket. 

Spike was starting to get excited about the marking. Xander hadn't mentioned marking him again after that first evening and Spike hadn't thought the human meant it. But now... Sparkles traveled up and down his spine. It was happening, it was real. No one had ever wanted him that much - enough to mark him forever. Spike settled himself on the floor practically vibrating in anticipation. 

"Put your hands behind your head." Xander nodded when Spike positioned himself. Carefully Xander uncorked the bottle and dipped the brush in. Using the side of the rim, he removed some of the excess ink before turning to Spike. Xander held the brush in one hand, while using a tiny saucer to catch any stray drops. The saucer was set down next to Spike's far hip and Xander still held the Brush above it. 

The human placed his free hand in the middle of the vampire's chest. "You ready?" 

"Hell yes." Spike grinned at his lover. Xander bite his lip and brought the brush up to start. Slow and steadily, he traced the same path he'd marked a week ago with wax. Two strokes and a thick black X took form on Spike's lower abdomen. The vampire held himself rigid through this. He was waiting for the sting, but so far the ink was cool and it felt a bit odd. 

Xander set the brush on the dish. Pressing down on Spike, he held his right hand over the wet ink and said the spell. Surprised by the sudden burn, Spike jerked and gave a half-strangled yell. He stilled himself, trying not to move as it felt like little claws scraped across his skin. 

"Son of a bitch. Witchling wasn't kidding - how long?" 

"Half a candle mark according to the book, so half an hour right? By then the ink'll have sunk in. Just relax and try not to move." Spike snorted. He closed his eyes and thought about the jumping Xander in the shower... 

  


* * *

  


"Hmm. How are you feeling?" 

"Burns a bit." 

"Just a minute more and we'll clean you up; then I'll get something to take away the sting." 

"M'kay." 

Spike felt a warm cloth wipe away the last traces of ink and his lover drop a kiss on the new tattoo. He shifted up on to his elbows so he could get a look. He lost himself for a moment tracing the bold black lines. He didn't notice Xander's return until the man knelt beside him and spoke. 

"Lay back and close your eyes." Spike nodded, relaxing and letting his Nummy do as he pleased. He could feel the cold seconds before the smell hit him. He jerked as Xander dropped a spoonful of ice cream on his newly-marked flesh. The vampire hissed as the cold leeched the lingering burn away. Another spoonful join the first melting quickly. 

A tongue was suddenly lapping at the sticky trails, a stark contrast to the cool treat. "Mmmm Mango. A wonderful accompaniment to dessert-Spike." Xander chased the last of the ice cream before scooping out another dollop and smearing it along the tattoo. "The ink, of course, adds its own subtle flavor. Sour, but not unpleasant." The human commented in a serious tone as he used more ice cream to paint swirls around Spike's navel. 

The vampire whimpered when the mouth returned, tongue and lips suckling him clean. This time Xander didn't stop when the ice cream was gone. Instead he nibbled his way down to Spike's cock licking hello to the straining flesh. Xander pushed Spike's legs wide apart. He used two fingers to scoop up some ice cream smearing it on the vampire's perineum and down to puckered entrance causing Spike to gasp and writhe. 

"Xaaaaan! Fuck." 

"Mmm In a bit - I'm not done with my dessert yet." Xander looked up from working more of the mango sweet into Spike. He bit a pale thigh before duck back down mouth the ice cream from his vampire. Xander nipped his way down to Spike's ass. His tongue flicked out tasting the mix of Spike and mango. He lapped across the entrance teasing them both, before dipping inside. 

Spike arched trying to get that warm tongue deeper. He earned himself a nip on the cheek. Xander delved further not letting up until Spike was moaning constantly. He pulled away panting with need. He tore open his pants and pushed them down to mid-thigh. Out of one pocket, he pulled an ampoule of lube. Spike was watching him with heated eyes. 

Quickly he prepared his lover, two fingers working inside him frantically. He slicked the rest of the lube over his erection to Spike's chant of ‘nownownownow'. Xander moved over Spike supporting himself on his elbows. He thrust into Spike bottoming out before slowly pulling out, only to slam back in. Spike mewled in pleasure. He latched on to Xander's neck worrying the tendon, sucking his own mark into the skin. 

They moved together thrusting closer and closer to completion. It wasn't elegant or tender, just a raw joining. Spike came splashing their stomachs and tightening down on Xander. The trapped human shuddered at the pressure and growled as he climaxed. They lay panting as the last shivers pleasure coursed through them. 

"Mine" Xander declared nipping at Spike's shoulder. 

"Mhmm" 

"Mine," another bite this one over his collar bone. 

"Mmhm" 

"Mine," again a bite. "Mine, mine, mine -" each followed by a nip to Spike and a little wriggle of his hips. 

"Mmmmm - Hey now!" Spike pushed Xander up. "We are not going at it on the floor again. Already got rug burns on my ass mate." 

"Miiiinne!" Xander whined in protest biting Spike's throat and not letting go this time. 

Spike's eyes rolled back but he pushed again at Xander. "Yours, yes. Now lets move to the bed and you can prove it again." 

"Fine." Xander pouted but got off the floor, pulling Spike up too. As soon as the vampire was standing Xander tossed him over his shoulder and turned toward the bedroom. "Mine," he reminded the blonde biting the inviting ass. 

"Bastard." Spike grumbled not really displeased. He loved it when Xander got possessive.


End file.
